


Ad Hoc

by Andraste



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't stop pulling on my hair," Miles said, "I'm not going to continue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Hoc

"If you don't stop pulling on my hair," Miles said, spitting out his partner's engorged cock, "I'm not going to continue."

It was his own fault, for letting Wright get away with it the first time. If you let a dog learn bad habits, you had twice the trouble beating them out later on.

"Sorry," Wright said, smiling sheepishly. "It's kind of hard not to." He ran his hands through Miles' fringe. Now _that_ he didn't mind, but having his hair tugged on in the middle of performing oral sex was clearly unacceptable.

"Hmmmmm," Miles said. "Very well. I suppose if you need some help remembering ..." He reached over to open the chest of drawers by the bed and pulled out one of Wright's tasteless ties. "We can improvise."

"You want to tie my hands together?"

"No," said Miles, rolling his eyes. "I want to tie your hands to the bed. You'll get sore if you have to lie on them. Is this acceptable to you?"

Wright's gaze went from the tie to his own rock-hard cock "If it makes you happy, sure, why not?"

Miles looped first one tie and then another over the bar of the cheap bed frame. There was every chance that it wouldn't hold together if he pulled on it too enthusiastically, but it should at least remind him to keep his hands to himself when someone was going down on him.

"How's that?"

"Uh, OK, I guess." Wright seemed nonplussed, which was just how Miles wanted him. He pulled half-heartedly at his bonds. "Where did you learn to tie a knot anyway? I can't exactly imagine you as a boy scout."

"Be quiet." Miles picked up his own cravat, which had been carelessly tossed onto the floor earlier on.

"Hey, aren't we meant to have a safe -" Wright's protest was cut off as Miles stuffed the cravat into his mouth, and he was too surprised to spit it out before Miles laced it firmly in place with another tie. He leaned back to regard his handiwork. The improvised gag seemed effective, and while Wright looked mightily annoyed, he wasn't struggling.

"You can breath properly?" Miles asked. Wright nodded, and Miles was satisfied. He had no desire to hurt his partner, and he certainly didn't want to suffocate him. The idea of explaining _that_ to the police was beyond the pale.

Now that he had matters arranged to his advantage, Miles returned to the task at hand. His cravat would probably be ruined, but it would be worth it for a moment's peace. Finally, a reliable means to stall and silence the Defence.

As he wrapped a hand around the base of the cock in front of him, Wright moaned through the gag, and Miles raised his eyes to check that all was well. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure ... where it was bumping against the bed.

"That won't do," Miles said, leaving off his ministrations to reach for a pillow. Wright tried to say something, which sounded like a complaint. "We can't have you banging your head, your thoughts are disorganised enough in court as it is." Once the pillow was securely in place and he'd re-checked the bonds, he went back to what he'd been doing. Wright tried to say something else, which might have been 'it's about time.'

Now that his hair wasn't being pulled, Miles had time to truly enjoy himself. He started teasingly, running his tongue all the way down and around Wright's cock, over his balls. Propping himself up on one elbow, he managed to work a hand under Wright where he could tease the crack of the other man's ass while he licked, prompting a stifled moan. Feeling magnanimous in victory, he drew Wright into his mouth at last and sucked hard. Normally when he did this he had to put up with not just hair-pulling but with the other man's incessant, incoherent babble, but through the gag he could hear was the sound of the pleasure he was inflicting.

On the down side, it did mean that he had no clear warning before Wright arched, kneed him in the shoulder and came in his mouth, but after sputtering a moment he recovered and sat back on his elbows to regard his accomplishment with pleasure. He had been planning to untie Wright, but the sight of his lover bound and spent, breathing hard through the gag, was too much. Miles squirmed upwards until he was in a better position, Wright's calf between his own legs where he could grind against it in relative comfort. The man made a protesting noise that might have been a request for freedom or an objection about the likely end result for his sheets, but Miles didn't care. He thrust against the warm, firm planes of Wright's leg, once, twice losing count and losing rhythm as he spent himself.

He slid down to rest his head on Wright's chest, momentarily dazed, and felt ... a hand ruffling his hair?

He looked up sharply to see Phoenix grinning sheepishly, gag free. "You really weren't a boyscout, were you?" He reached over and pulled out the knot in the other tie.

"It's your cheap ties that are the problem, Wright," Miles said peevishly. "Polyester is too slippery to make a firm knot."

"So maybe we could get something else?"

Miles cocked an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"I'm sure Detective Gumshoe would be be happy to lend you his handcuffs."

Miles blanched. "I think not."

"Rope, then. Did I tell you that I _was_ a boyscout once? Well, it was only for a couple of weeks, funny story actually ..."

"Wright," Miles sighed, sitting up. "We're definitely going to have to find a less easily removed gag."

"Oh, definitely. Unless you want to end up chewing through all your fancy cravats."

"What, precisely, do you mean by that?"

"Hey, Edgeworth, fair is fair. I let you have your turn."

That was decided _not_ where Miles had wanted this to go. "The idea of being forced to listen to you without being able to object -"

Wright grinned. "Sounds like a good time to me – I'll find us some rope tomorrow." He slapped Miles cheerfully on the shoulder. "C'mon, I'm all sticky. Let's hit the shower." Wright rolled off the bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom, smiling cheerfully. "Besides," he said, "your bed has got to be better for tying someone to than mine."

Miles sighed and followed. Not for the first time, he wondered how he'd got himself into this mess.


End file.
